The Gathering of the Divinely Misjudged
by Lady-von-Strife
Summary: Everyone's heard of the legend of Sparda, the demon who rebelled against his kind but no one ever knew that he had help. There was another legacy that helped in saving the human race. Nero searches for the descendant and reunites Dante with his lost love.
1. Prologue: The Unorthodox Cure

**AN: Wahaha, the long awaited return of the Lady has finally come…and will go away soon again. (Gotta scoot to college now T-T) And what have I brought as a returning writer? Well, this DMC fic.**

**To my new readers, hope you like it!**

**Let's rock!**

**-LVS**

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**A fair request should be followed by the deed in silence.

**Dante Alighieri**, _The Divine Comedy_

_

* * *

  
_

"Nero?" Kyrie approached the silver-haired Holy Knight in the pantheon of the Order's fortress.

The fortress, which was still recovering from the incident that happened a year ago, decorated itself with mixed debris but still looked fairly magnificent.

Fortuna was still a majestic place. And so was its people...

Kyrie let her voice trail with a mix of worry and sympathy for the troubled Knight. She approached hesitantly and longingly for Nero's thoughts.

She bit her lip. Still uncertain, she waited for his answer.

"Hm?" he began.

Nero who was resting his arms on the cool marble turned to face his brunette lady. He was deep in thought before she called him but he chose to hide his emotions. He didn't want to worry Kyrie. He thought that whatever burden he has, solely he will carry it.

He gave Kyrie a calming look and gestured for her to stay by his side. "What is it Kyrie? Is something troubling you?" He jerked his head sideways then tapped the side of the marble.

Kyrie clasped her hands together and shook her head, "No…It's just that, ever since we saw that fortuneteller… I mean, I was thinking about what he told us." She slightly tilted her head and weaved her brows as she waited for Nero's reply.

Nero gave a deep sigh in return for Kyrie's question and positioned himself to look at the blue horizon. He faced away from her and looked down at his possessed arm.

Clutching it fervently, he frowned, "Kyrie… Listen, I know that what that man said could really be something that can help me be truly human again but… It doesn't matter now. You have accepted me for what I've become. That's…enough for me," He paused to edit then weaved a look of confusion, "...unless…" His tone was filled with fear as he turned and looked directly at Kyrie's eyes.

She shook her head frantically then pursed her lips, "Oh no! It's not like that. It's just, I'm worried about you. Are you really okay with your condition?" She moved in close enough to hear him breathing. She didn't break the focus in his eyes. But he looked away. He clenched his right fist tight and closed his eyes to think.

_What was he thinking exactly?_ Kyrie questioned herself, hoping that Nero would open up to her, just like always. She never was one for secrets... Expecially if Nero was the one keeping something from her.

He shrugged. "I-I don't know…"

He said no more for quite a while… Kyrie patiently waited for him to get his thoughts straight.

He felt his claws tapping the middle of his palm. It made him think of what could have been if he never had the demon power inscribed in him. It hurt to think that his purpose as a Knight of relinquishing the world of demons has come quite sardonically with himself.

It's not that he wanted to revert back in time and be a normal human being. He has made it clear to himself that he has dedicated his life to being a Knight for Sparda and in the process not alienating his social statures… _Not_ forgetting about his morals… _Never_ to leave Kyrie in distress.

Always being a person first before a Knight.

Before Nero had another chance to look away, she quickly cupped his face with both hands and turned his head to face her. She cleared her throat then spoke, "Tell me _honestly_ what you feel." She smiled then, her gentle smile, "Please?" She let go then and watched as Nero straightened up.

Nero inhaled deeply and scratched his head. "Honestly… I don't feel as human as before. It's strange; there are even times when I feel the yearning for more power. It's like something inside of me is slowly consuming my soul… The more I fight, the more I feel the urge to use my power but whenever I use it, it consummates my stamina… I need this power to protect _you_…It will help in keeping order but I fear that because of its attachment to my body, it might corrupt my mind. I could hurt you…That's what I fear." He sounded very blunt but the truth was, everything that he said to Kyrie made him feel more uncertain about himself. It was difficult to talk about. But, he didn't want Kyrie to worry about it. _No, not now. Not ever. But, it just did now, I guess... Damn._

She placed her hand into his cheek and soothed it, "You'll never hurt me. I know you won't."

"Then…" He overlapped his demon-hand into hers and gripped it tenderly, "That's all I need." He pulled her hand down so that they were holding hands; he creased his brows but gave her a smirk.

He gestured for the both of them to get inside but when they were half-way there, Kyrie halted and tugged on his sleeve, "But still," She began, "if what you said about your power consuming you is really serious then maybe, we _should _consider it anyway." She snickered because of her optimism. She was never one to give up a fight.

He let go of his grasp and walked a few paces. He placed both hands on his waist and turned to her with an almost bewildered expression, "I don't know Kyrie." He said playfully, "We don't even know if _that _doctor really exists. And if _she_ did, we don't have any leads on _her_ whereabouts. I don't even think we can find someone to help us." He crossed his arms and waited for her to speak.

He watched as Kyrie took two steps forward and pressed a finger above her lips in thought.

"Hm… well that's not entirely true. Now, who we know that's had a lot of connections in the_ supernatural_ business?" Kyrie mused as she toyed with her necklace. She pursed her lips as she waited for her expected answer.

Nero cocked a brow then raked his hair, "Oh no," He began shaking his head as Kyrie looked at him sinisterly, "Not _him_!"

"You know he's our only shot on finding the doctor Nero."

I cut her short, "_If_, we're going to find the doctor." He made a hold-on-a-minute sign with his index finger and spoke matter-of-factly.

"We are actually." She grinned.

He sighed, "Kyrie…" She shook her head then came towards him. Before he could say anything else, Kyrie laced her arms around him. Nero quickly returned the gesture then kissed her head, "Is it what you want? For me to…" he didn't continue his statement. Instead he lifted his beastly arm then clenched his fist.

Nero was even more confused now. He was beginning to think of what Kyrie truly wanted him to become... She told him that she has accepted what he has become and yet, she urges him to take the chance and find a cure.

But.

_Is it really her that longs for the latter?_

Kyrie pressed her face further into his chest then she slowly looked up to face him, "I want _you_ to be happy. I want you to find peace within yourself. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." She rested her temple in his chest. She listened to his heart beating…it was steady, in control. _Still human_, she thought.

And the warmth of his body justified her belief that he hasn't changed, he will be forever what she wanted. She knew that Nero was still Nero despite the changes he has been through… _He still has a heart doesn't he? _

"It's your choice Nero. Whatever you will, it will be mine as well."

He held her tightly then and cradled her neck gently. He looked into Kyrie's clear and beautiful eyes knowing that he could never lie to her if he did…and maybe even, he couldn't lie to himself…And true enough his true emotions took over his thoughts and he began his self confession.

He wanted relief from the changes and yet, he couldn't possibly let go of his powers now. He needed it. Didn't he? Then again, if he was just an ordinary mercenary, would it be easier? For Kyrie? For himself? And if someone could help him, would that person know a way to make him look and feel normal but still keep his demon powers?

He needed answers. The more he looked into it, the more he was drawn to satisfy his curiosity. Because deep inside of him, he knew what he wanted. And that was…to know if there r_eally_ was a chance. _I need to go. _

_But, I have to go alone, I can't risk Kyrie. _

"Kyrie…" she gave Nero a loving look as they held close in each other's arms as he called out her name. He looked at her intently yet gently. Then, he finally sighed.

"Yes?" she asked with her calm voice.

"I'll…consider it." Her face lit up and her smile grew. He groaned in defeat, "But, just because you asked so nicely."

Kyrie hugged him once more then looked up, "Thank you Nero…"

He shrugged, "You know I'm a sucker for those puppy-dog eyes of yours. You're such a cheat!" She let her tongue out but Nero cupped her chin, "Am not!" She argued.

He snickered, "Now, who taught you to become so feisty?"

He smirked then leaned in closer and so did she. Kyrie closed her eyes and both of them readied for a kiss.

_I have to go. That's what I'll do. It's what will make the both of us happy… I'll go…but, not now._

Kyrie wrapped her arms around Nero's neck then pulled him in closer. Soon enough, Nero's lips crushed into hers slowly but tenderly molding into each other's creases.

_It was great. _It calmed him and reminded him that whatever may happen, someone would be there at his side.

Kyrie stopped to breathe for air. She was a little short-breathed so she rested her temple just beneath his chin, "I _am _going with you aren't I?" She fiddled with her medallion and felt Nero's deep exhalation. It was a sign of his weariness. "Nero?" She tilted her head up and saw Nero's bemused expression turn into a smug. He kissed her brow then craned her neck to rest on his shoulder, "Aha. Don't push it."

_The truth is Kyrie's coming a long would be the _greatest_ of my worries. It didn't matter much to me whether or not that _idiot senior_ of mine who gave me _Yamato_ could help me. I doubt that he'll do anyway. It was fine, I could do it. Because despite all the things that I told Kyrie, about the mysterious cleric of a doctor, I _did_ have a lead_.

* * *

**NERO**

My mind lingered back to the events that happened that night.

When Kyrie left that tent during the Knight's festival, I stayed a few minutes behind. I didn't ask much information about the female doctor the old hooded man told us about. In fact, we didn't even talk as much. It was only when I was about to leave the tent that he told me a vital key for my investigation.

He said, "You who are alike to Sparda's kin have a chance to right the wrong or if you willed, leave all things undone. There will be a gathering of the chosen ones. They themselves may not know of it but one such person to be gathered can serve as the key to your salvation. She can help you. The doctor…" He pointed at my demon-possessed hand then. It was glowing just like he predicted before our conversation. He was very amused at my arm's reaction that I could even feel his grin despite the heavy cloak that wound on his head. "It is written boy-Knight, you are given another chance. You and the _other _twin son of Sparda…"

The _other_ son of Sparda? My brows creased more.

"_Sic erat n fatis...Sic itur ad astra..._" He whispered something in Latin. I didn't bother to think of what it could have meant. I knew that it was vital but I would just have to figure that out later. I needed to concentrate on figuring out what the fortuneteller told me.

Even though his words left me more than confused as I already was, he didn't stop there. It was clear to me that he wanted me to find the doctor. But seeing as though he was becoming more unhelpful as he is, I turned around and opened the tent.

And with one step out of the tent, he spoke to me a great deal of information. And that information may change my life…

"The _daughter of Seid_ is who you seek, young Knight." His voice was low and shaky even behind the curtain; I could still feel the echo of his voice.

_Daughter of Seid? Who was…? What is he talking about._

And as if he heard my thoughts, he gave me what I needed.

"You seek…"

_He gave me her name…_He spoke her name in a way that it stuck to my memory and even if I didn't want to know, his voice would always haunt me. I couldn't digest the information at once. It was just a simple name of a girl but it seemed as if her name had some kind of power over me. It was…peculiar.

That name that was unspoken of by all people who know of Sparda's legacy. Even _Seid_ was kept secret from the Order. But Nero knew at least who he was. _Seid Sinclair _was the right hand-man of Sparda. He was the person who drew the path to seal the gates to the human and demon world… It is said that he was neither fully human nor fully demon. It is even rumored that he was of heavenly descent. A Celestial of mysterious abilities. And most importantly, he was Sparda's lone companion. But what happened exactly? Who is Seid's descendant? And what does the gathering have to do with my salvation?

"She's your salvation Nero. Yours and your pretty lady love."

When I reentered the curtain, I found not even the shadow of the old fortuneteller. All I saw was the lowly lit candle on the woody table. But, I still felt his presence. He was still there watching me…

I don't even know if I should believe him…

"Choose your destiny Nero…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_**Pray after your returning to the world,**_

_**When, after your long journeying, you've rested, "**_

…_**may you remember me…"**_

_Then the man's voice faded. He said no more leaving me to my demise.__**  
**_

_And true enough, I never forgot her name. I never forgot what he had told me. I never forgot everything… The haunting of his words led me to my decision._

_I was going to search for my destiny..._

_

* * *

_The fortuneteller's latin phrase wrung in Nero's thoughts as he held Kyrie in his arms. He was already planning his quest for the doctor...he was planning for the success of his salvation.

He dared not to let Kyrie into his thoughts, all he did was mask his worry and his fear. He slowly let go of Kyrie and gestured for them to walk. Kyrie saw the tension in his face and so she held his hand to re-assure him. The walked calmly across the balcony and never looked back at the now setting sun.

He gave Kyrie a soft smile as they walked then kissed her forehead, "_Sic erat in fatis...Sic itur ad astra...__" _

Kyrie cringed at his weird statement, "What are you mumbling about Nero?"

Nero laughed then but didn't tell her why. He didn't give her the answer she wanted, "It's nothing..."

Kyrie jabbed his arm in irriation then gave him a slight push, "Liar!"

He gave her a grin but said no more. He only spoke to himself,

_Thus it was written in destiny... Thus, I follow the stars._

* * *

**AN:** This is the revised version of my DMC fic, "Traded Providence…" I have decided to change the setting from DMC3 to DMC4. Although, I will still use what I have posted on the earlier posted fic, but minor changes will be made. My plotline will still have a basis from _Dante Alighieri's_ masterpiece, _Divine Comedy._

Some facts about the whole story line in DMC4 (esp. Nero's story) has been altered to fit my plotline.

There will be OCs aside from the mentioned and still unnamed female doctor.

And Dante will have a love interest.

Some characters from DMC3 might re-appear too 

Hope you leave me comments! Next update will be on Monday, hopefully.

The quote, "Pray…" came from a context in Divine Comedy.

**The Latin sayings, _Sic erat in fatis _and_ Sic itur ad astra_ means, "Thus, it was written in destiny...Thus, you go to the stars..."**

Oh yeah, if you guys have time and you're interested in Vampires, check out my story in entitled, **"P.S I Bite: The Vampire Social Club"** it got nominated for the 3rd season of the Fiction and Prose Supernatural Stories awards. Check my homepage.

Thanks in advance!

**Love? Hate? Not going anywhere,**

**-LVS**


	2. Chapter 1: 3 simple words, 1 meaning

**Chapter 1: Three familiar words and one familiar sound…**

**

* * *

  
**

Consider your origin; you were not born to live like brutes, but to follow virtue and knowledge.

**Dante Alighieri**, _The Divine Comedy_

_

* * *

  
_

Everyone knows of the story of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

Sparda...

The name that sparked the war between the Demon and HUman realm.

The very persona of the Demon who rebelled against his own kind to save our own.

It is said that he was a ruthless warrior determined to rid the world of all who threaten its peace.

But even he, the Legendary Dark Knight needed an aid.

Raziel who was himself the keeper of all hidden fates, descended from eternal life to fight with Sparda on earth.

Thus after Raziel's departure from heaven, their crusade commenced.

Raziel who then later changed his name to Seid Sinclair to hide his identity, used whatever power and knowledge he still yielded after abandoning Paradise to strengthen Sparda's power. He even used his own blood and wings to help carve out his sword. He believed and trusted his newly found ally but knew in the end that only the lone Dark Knight would stand alone to fight the Prince of Darkness and permanently shut the portal linking the Mortal and Demon realm.

Of course, it wasn't all easy. The lords of the underworld made every possible way to seal the powers of the two and knowing that there was no time to prevent it from happening, Sparda and Raziel agreed upon using their last resort.

The two were mindful of the cost to liberate the Mortal realm from the Demons that lurked and escape from the Gates of Hell.

They were unafraid of wagering their immortality. Not if it meant order.

Raziel led Sparda to the Dark Tower but was left behind mid-way to ensure Sparda's smooth travel.

Sparda was still fully demon and Raziel was still fully a fallen.

The rest of how Sparda and Raziel made their way was unspoken. All that was known were they spoke the words, an enchantress gave them…

It was to ensure their safety and success. But it was to be spoken, the moment that they close the realm. Just before they completely turn human.

It was spoken exactly at the time Sparda was about to strike the Prince of Darkness in his heart. It was his last blow and it was Raziel's cue to lend his wings to the Dark Knight.

A flash of white light covered the whole land and the two were transported into a small city in the Mortal world.

They were covered in blue flames. The flames consumed the majority of their immortality. It burned away all fragments of Lucifer's skin and blood that stained their whole.

As they saw that the Portal was gradually closing, they took it as their cue and prepared to perform the rites.

Both entities took hold of their enchanted swords and quickly signaled each other to stab their own hearts.

Sparda was the first to lift his shiny blade and pass it through his chest. His crazed eyes darted solely on the blood that trickled on the floor and soon enough, he found himself shaking and falling slowly to the pavement.

Raziel ensured Sparda's willingness first and then followed suit. This time his transparent blade that reflected the moon found a place mid-way into his lungs. He felt the tip of the Celestial Dagger slowly boring a hole into his heart. He pushed his blade further down into his chest whilst he bit his lip and tried to withstand the pain.

_Pain... _it was the first time that the Angel had experienced it...

Yet, both entities still breathed. They were still alive.

When Raziel's blade finally went through his body, the bloodied Dagger aborbed the every pint of blood that leaked from his chest and then soon, the luminous sword turned into onyx. The symbol of which an angel has died.

But, their suffering didn't end there. There was still the blue flame that was consuming them. It could only be out after the flame has turned every bit of Lucifer's essence into ash.

From miles, their screams could be heard and it was devastating to watch each other in pain. Although they were still immortal, the slice of Sparda's silver blade and Raziel's black dagger was excruciating. They both fell to their knees and watched as the Portal continued to close.

Then, it was time for the covenant.

The blood that dripped from their chests-silver and red- spread to the whole floor and with no explained reason formed two glass medallions.

At the sight of this, they both spoke the enchantment,

"_**Pray after your returning to the world,**_

_**When, after your long journeying, you've rested, "**_

…_**may you remember me…"**_

The spirit of their divine and feared powers lifted from them and began to enter into the medallions.

It was also draining all life from them. For a moment, they could not understand why it was so. The witch assured their verve…but why was it that they were being eaten alive from the blue fire?

As the Portal finally closed, but, the wails of the underworld escaped and circled their bodies.

They attacked the weakened liberators and sucked every bit of mystical energy out of them.

They couldn't do anything, all they did was wait...watch...

That was when everything went silent.

It was over...

Sparda and his ally, the fallen angel, Raziel, lay still on their first day as half-beings in Mortal soil.

Slowly, Sparda's claws and beastly features faded. His long silver hair dropped down to his shoulders and into his muscular chest. His eyes, a soft blue lay open but stayed immobile. His whole anatomical human structure began to surface lying next to his comrade who was still painfully and consciously undergoing his transformation even though he looked every bit of a human even before his divinity was taken away, he still stood out as one of the immortals.

It began to rain as he struggled to keep his balance. His back hurt like hell making him reveal his silver and black 2 layer wings. One by one the feathers on each wing detached and drifted away and each time they did, it felt like some invisible force was ripping his insignia from his back.

His very essence, taken from him... how excruciating.

It was replaced by a black swirled markings on his back where his wings used to be connected. It felt like ice and fire combating to prick his skin. It was frightening and yet he felt…relief.

His golden hair transitioned into dark shade of brown but his eyes…the color of a beautiful and transparent sea deepened into a much more beautiful and eerie form. It was a very piercing shade of the sky that no man could ever say that he looked human. If you look closely enough, it will mirror every secret that he has been assigned to guard. And with one look at the sky, he vanished.

It has been proven that even after his mysterious disappearance, Sparda and Raziel who now adopted the name Seid Sinclair, often met and still conversed about truly ensuring the order among the worlds.

There has even been talk about a so-called Covenant between the legendary lineages which involved their kin… but no more was said after that. No one even knew why the existence of Raziel was kept from the whole world…

Only Sparda and Seid knew. And that was all to it.

And the rest of the story of their friendship was unheard of… or at least were only told to a select few.

The Knights of the Order of the Sword were some of the chosen who knows of the existence of the fallen angel. And because of the drive to honor and worship the Legendary Dark Knight, the highest of ranks in the Order secretly made provisions to uncover the reason of Raziel's decision to live in another name but more so to unveil the secret Covenant of Sparda and Seid. Many would even say that their agreement was the tangible reason that kept the order for millennia.

But only those who have no fear over the demons who vowed vengeance over Sparda and his ally speak of such events. There were still demons that are able to pave their way into the Mortal realm…lucky for the humans; there is still one man who comes to their defense…

This man yielded the same features as the Great Knight. He had silver hair, and he too was gifted with extraordinary abilities. His name was feared by many for he has slain many legendary demons on his own. It was undoubtedly expected for Sparda's own kin.

But little does the Son of Sparda know that he is to embark once again in an expedition. It would not be his final one but it would be the most important of all.

He is about to uncover his father's secret Covenant with the dark angel and solve the mystery of the Sinclair lineage. IF in fact, they were still alive.

And hopefully discover something in him as well.

Dante would have to rekindle things in his forgotten past and he would have to face another tragedy of his own. That even his twin brother, if he were still alive, would grieve for.

And it all starts with three familiar words and one familiar sound…

_Riing!_

The silver haired half-demon walked briskly and half-naked to pick up the phone. He moaned in irritation as he threw back the slice of pizza into the box. He fell lazily into his chair and kicked up the phone as he raked his wet hair. He held the phone in one hand glanced outside the window into the Crescent.

His ruby amulet shown in the moonlight as he gave out a wide grin just as he sensed an intruder lurking in the shadows.

He eyed Ebony just at the rear of the table and etched a look of excitement.

The man chuckled and flexed his arms as he eyed his trusty twin hand-guns.

Then, finally, he spoke,

"DEVIL MAY CRY."

* * *

**AN: RnR thanks :)**

**Sorry if its a little rough, I'm working on it.**

**This Chap is dedicated to Gilver my favorite DMC author so far. Check out "The Vergil Chronicles." It's uber cool!  
**

-LVS


End file.
